


Unwanted

by only1tonid



Series: Left Wanting [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only1tonid/pseuds/only1tonid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Wanted... Thanks to a certain special reviewer for inspiring me! Xentrya, this one's for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Looks like it's time to respond to the reviewer at who wanted a sequel that showed Sam's reaction! I thought it was a one-shot... looks like I was wrong!

_All that I did was walk over_  
Start off by shaking your hands  
That's how it went  
I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you 

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Everything had finally been perfect in her life. Jason had proposed and they'd stood strong together as they placed boundaries around Carly... and Carly had actually accepted it—leaning instead on that new guy, Shawn Butler. Sam was so sure that she was finally gonna get her happily ever after.

That is until "Karaoke Night" at Jake's. What had she been thinking of? She would never know for sure why she'd wanted him to take her there of all places. And what had possessed her to get him up on that stage and sing to her. _OK. So that's not completely true, is it, Sam?_ She'd been reveling... in her love for Jason... in his apparent love for her... in Carly's misery at finally being put in her place in Jason's life as less than first. For Sam, it had really proven Jason's love for her.

It had all seemed almost too perfect. She should have known, but he'd seemed so adorable as he stood there appearing to be fighting his nerves over performing in front of the whole town for her. Her heart had lifted and turned over in her chest when his eyes closed and he seemed to finally connect with the music. It was like every word was being sung for the woman who held his heart and his future. And it was...

_You don't know me_  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away 

Some nights, Sam dreamed about him never opening his eyes. They got married, had a child, built a real family... But he did open his eyes, and he did sing to the one woman who held his heart. It just wasn't the one he went to Jake's with... the one he'd asked to marry him. And that had been the beginning of feeling unwanted.

She and Jason had tried... so hard to move past that night. They blamed it on the nostalgia of the smoky bar that had beginning of everything for Jason and Carly... and his life after the accident as Jason Morgan. Sam had been almost desperate to believe it and Jason had tried to believe it, too. But Carly saw the truth and wouldn't let it die. she saw her chance... the chink in Jason's armor, the crack in the wall Jason had been building between them since the night she'd made her mistake with Sonny over a misunderstood dance with Liz. Just like everything changed back then with Sonny, one night in Jake's seemed to have the same affect. Only this time around, there was nowhere anyone could run. It's amazing to think of all she had endured to be with Jason... everything lost and found in their time together. Sam truly believed she could handle anything from Jason's life that came her way. But nothing had prepared Sam for the onslaught of Hurricane Carly unleashed.

And to think she'd truly believed she'd seen everything the woman was capable of... that she could stand strong by Jason's side through anything and withstand the woman's barrage of attacks... but how wrong she had been. That woman turned out to truly be a force of nature who'd regained her most dangerous and powerful fuel: HOPE. So Carly came after Sam's relationship from every angle- like she had nothing to lose and everything to gain... and in the end, she proved to be right.

_(That I'm so unwanted)_  
No, I just don't understand why  
you won't talk to me  
It hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing  
Don't talk words against me  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you 

Jason began erecting his sternest walls again... walls it had taken him years for Sam to fully break through in a desperate attempt to keep Carly out and hold onto their relationship, but he only succeeded in shutting Sam out instead. the more Jason pushed Sam away the colder their love grew and the more distant they became. All the while she was forced to watch as Carly skillfully and ruthlessly annihilate his every defense. Sam had never thought anything could hurt as much as watching their love wither while his connection only seemed to grow and flourish.

_(That I'm so unwanted)_  
No, I just don't understand why  
you won't talk to me  
It hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing  
Don't talk words against me  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you 

The night she walked into the penthouse to find Carly demanding he stop fighting them while on the verge of tears. Jason stood more helpless than Sam had ever seen him. Carly gripped his wrists as he tried halfheartedly to avoid her questing mouth. His back was pressed to the glass door behind him and his face was clearly visible with his eyes closed once again. The knot formed in the pit of Sam's stomach at the gesture that reminded her so clearly of that night at Jake's. Even before Jason opened his eyes so full of shame, guilt, apology, and resentment, she knew she had lost and that only his word more than any love they had left was keeping him from falling into Carly's waiting arms. Sam knew she could either let Jason go and move on or hold on until the last shards of their shattered bled them dry. So she made a choice.

Sam had long ago sworn to never be that pathetic, grasping woman ever again. She absolutely refused to let tainted love wreck her again. So by that next morning, it was over. That was several months ago. it hadn't taken long after the breakup for Jason and Carly to begin sneaking around... which she'd suspected had been Jason's doing for Sam's own benefit... out of respect for her. But it no longer mattered, pain was pain and she was stuck with more than her share.

Sam's gaze returned from the gorgeous crashing waves to the stupid lugnut she used to treasure above all things and then back. She was here to say her final goodbyes at their special little place in Hawaii. It was time for her to let go of the coulda, woulda, and shouldas of her past with Jason and move on. As she threw with all her might, Sam felt that just maybe back in Port Charles-if she ever went back-it might not hurt so much Carly get all of her dreams come true, while she was left so unwanted.

_You don't know me_  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away 

_Make me go away_  
Make me go away  
 **~Unwanted, Avril Lavigne**

**THE END**


End file.
